Blissful Accident
by Misakami
Summary: Stan meets a boy online, but what he finds isn't exactly what he was expecting...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters. Please review!!

Stan walked slowly down the hall to his room, sighing. His parents had been fighting again, and his sister wasn't any help. He could hear her now, her stupid Britney Spears blasting out from under her closed door. He covered his ears with his hands, wincing.

He entered his room, flopping down disconcertedly onto his bed and putting his arms behind his head. He laid there, mind wandering in and out of conciousness until an annoying **_neer, neer, neer _**split his ears. He sat up quickly at the familiar noise and a grin broke out on his face as he saw his computer screen blinking.

He stood and stumbled into his office chair, closing the windows on his book report on the screen. All that was left was an IM chatroom...

_**K-Kid55: **hey, you up?_

Stan smiled and quickly set his status to **online**. He quickly typed back.

_**Super_S10: **yeah, i'm up..._

He waited anxiously for a reply, and when none came his hopes sank. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and groaning softly. He'd talked to this boy nearly every night for the past week or month or so... He thought that maybe this one might be the one.... He listened to him and told him such-

**_neer neer neer!!! _**He almost fell out of his chair, hurriedly snapping back and looking at the screen.

_**K-Kid55: **I've missed you... where've you been?_

Stan felt his cheeks grow hot and he licked his lips. This boy never ceased to make him feel good...

_**Super_S10: **sorry, parents fightin again._

_**K-Kid55: **I'm sorry... Have you been thinking about me? I've been thinking about you... I want to kiss you someday._

**_Super_S10 is now offline!_**

_**K-Kid55: **I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you embarrassed... please come back. I'll send you an email... ttyl okay? Please, stanni?_

Stan was blushing fiercely as he turned his computer off. He thought back to when he had been eight... nearly seven years ago.

The day had been regular, Cartmen and Kyle bickering. Kenny had died recently, which wasn't such a big deal anymore... He almost always came back. Stan had failed a math test and was nervous about showing it to his mom. He had the test in his hand, his fingers trembling slightly.

"M-mom...?" He'd said softly, looking up at her nervously as she chopped carrots into a pot simmering on the stove. She made a noncommital noise in response, not looking at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, opening his mouth.

"Mom I f-" The front door burst open at that moment and he jumped, thank god because his mother's carrot knife had slipped from her fingers and nearly chopped his toe off. Sally had come home crying and his mother had sat her down on the couch.

"What's wrong sally?" She'd said worriedly, as she hiccupped and sniffled.

Stan hid in the kitchen doorway, his fingers trembling against the crumpled test in his hand.

"M-my boyfriend br-broke uh-uhp with meee!!" Sally howled, snot streaming down her face. "He said I w-was f-fat and uh-ugly and that he c-c-c-couldn't believe he'd ever dated something as... h-hideous as me... He s-said i bugged him to much and n-never let him hang out with his friends...!"

"Oh dear..." Stan watched his mother comfort her until she regained control. Sally was wiping her eyes with a tissue, her nose dripping and her mouth slightly open. Stan had been disgusted.

"Let me give you some advice..." His mother had said softly, stroking Sally's hair off her forehead. Sally had groaned, obviously with distaste of another "when i was a girl" story...

Stan pricked his ears.

"Boys like it when you play hard to get... Don't throw yourself at them or they'll lose interest. Try to remember that..." she had said. Sally had rolled her eyes, but Stan had taken it to heart, remembering the advice that hadn't been meant for him...

Stan thought about that as he debated whether or not to turn his computer back on. He decided not to and he got up, pulling his shirt off and revieling his pale, thinly muscled torso. he climbed into bed, yawning and imagining that his pillow was a warm bodied boy... He snuggled and kissed it, not ashamed about anything under the protection of his blankets. He fell asleep after a brief cotton tasting make-out session.

He woke up the next moring and moaned softly as he sat up, stretching his thin, colorless arms. He climbed outta bed, yawning and rumpling his hair. He trumped into the bathrom, running a comb through his hair and brushing his teeth. He washed his face and put on some of Sally's eyeliner he'd stolen. He pushed his hair down in front of his eyes, taking out some of Sally's lip stick. After spreading some on his lips, he scribbled onto the mirror in what he hoped was sexy writing.

**_My Heart is Yours K-Kid... _**

He finiched the effect by kissing the mirror, his red lips leaving a small kiss mark in the place of the dot on his I. He grabbed his camera and flipped his hair down in the sexiest position it was capable of. _CLICK!_ He smiled. Perfect...

He hooked his camera up to his computer and grinned, downloading the picture. He sent it to K-Kid55's email.

He saw a bright **1 **in his inbox, but he bit his lip and turned his computer off. If he checked it now, he was gonna be late for school...

Quickly he grabbed his coat and pulled it on, along with jeans and mittens. He flew downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast in one hand, the other tugging on his hat. He scrubbed his lips with his mittened hand, removing all traces of the lipstick. He ran his fist under his ees to get at the eyeliner and swung his back pack over his shoulder, stepping into his boots.

"Bye!" he called to the empty house, out of habit.

He sighed and headed off, down the icy front steps of his house. He hit the pavement and grimaced as he headed off to school...


	2. Chapter 2

**I know in my last chapter i confused Sally and Shelly. I'm so sorry!! I think i need to refresh my knowledge just a bit...

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or any of it's trademarks, characters, etc. Please read and review!!

Stan sighed as he walked into math class, plopping down in his seat behind Cartmen.

Cartmen turned around and grinned, his chins wobbling. "Morning, Faggy..." he said thickly, his teeth and tongue busy chomping on chocolate, or something else that was staining his teeth dark brown.

Stan wiped spit off his cheek and ignored him as he unzipped his backpack, fishing his hand around until he found his Algebra book and a few broken pencils and candy wrappers, and something that resembled sawdust clinging to his textured finger tips. He cursed, seeing that his pencil was an irridescent... Pink.

**"HEY, HEY YOU GUYS! HEY YOU GUYS, LOOK AT STAN'S PENCIL!! IT'S PINK! IS- IS HE GAY OR WHAT?!" **Cartmen yelled, and Stan felt his pencil jerk out of his hand. He grumbled something along with the rest of the class, who apparently didn't care... Stan made a grab for his utensil, but Cartmen just held it higher in his fat fist. He bit his lip and swiped Cartmen's pencil from his desktop.

"Cartmen, will you please quiet down?!" Mrs. Garrison asked exhaspertedly, and he sighed.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Garrison, but is it really my fault that Stan is queer?" Cartmen said rightfully. Stan groaned and buried his face in his arms...

Stan walked out of class forty minutes later, a detention slip in hand. He'd eventually hauled off and cussed at Cartmen, and Mrs. Garrison had awarded him with thirty minutes after school every day this week. Great.

_Stupid fucking Cartmen... Who does he think he is?! Who is he to judge me at all? No one has any right to say shit about me. EVER! That Bastard's gonna pay one of these days, i swear I'm gonna bust his face... or somethin... Stupid fat sleaze ball!!_

He walked slowly down the hall, pausing at his locker. He stuffed his backpack in and closed it with a _slam! _Mrs. Garrison walked out of the classroom just then and walked over to him, hands on hips.

"What was that slam young man??" She said viciously, and Stan sighed.

"What slam?" He said dully, not rising to meet her level of ferocity. Her eyes narrowed and he took a step back, afraid. She let out a huffy sound and spun on fer heels, stalking off in the direction of the staff lounge. Stan let out a breath he hadn't been intentionally holding...

He let out a soft whimper, falling to his trembling knees and sliding back against the lockers. He grimaced and closed his eyes, resting his head against the cool metal.

"Hey, dude... rough day?"

Stan turned to see Kyle, shoulders slumped and hands shoved in his pockets. He wore dark circles under his eyes and his hair was disheveled.

"Cartmen..." Stan muttered, and Kyle nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, he just walked past me, muttering something about detention." He said coolly. He gave Stan a small smile and extended a hand to help him up. He took it, stumbling to his feet.

"So... you having a rough day too?" Stan asked quietly, gesturing to Kyle's depressing appearance. Kyle shrugged and nodded.

"Sorta..." he mumbled, not elaborating.

Stan nodded, peering curiously at him. Kyle started to walk and Stan followed him obediently. They passed Wendy and Token making out in the corner by the science room. The site made Stan feel sick, remembering that'd been him at one time...

Kyle nudged his arm, gesturing to the couple. "Look at that... gross huh?"

Stan nodded in agreement, but for different reasons. He imagined being in Token's strong arms, melting into his body, soft moans escaping him as Token ran his tounge along his lower lip, his hands trailing down to grope his waist and hips, massaging them with strong fingers and--

"Stan?"

Stan snapped out of his stupor, realizing that he'd been staring at them. Kyle was watching him shrewdly. Stan blushed and looked down, continuing on his walk to lunch.

"See you later." Kyle muttered, turning off into his next classroom. Stan hardly noticed, his mind far off with K-Kid...

Stan threw his backpack into the closet the minute he got home from school, tugging his coat off impatiently. He stumbled up the stairs, one boot on, the other off.

"Stan? Are you home?"

Stan cursed and slapped a hand over his eyes, groaning. He managed the other boot off and kicked it, turning and dashing down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw his father laying on the couch in his size M bathrobe and pale white underwear shielding the stuff he didn't EVER wanna see... His hairy stomach was visible and Stan nearly barfed.

"Yeah Dad?" He said irritaby, and his father looked over, taking a swig of beer.

"Ah, Stan... Thank -_hic!_- God... I can't reach theh remote.... plrrrease Stahn... I've beh-_hic!_-been watching thers cookin' show fer almost an hour now..." He slurred, and Stan growled angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he exclaimed, storming back upstairs and slamming his door loudly.

He growled and stomped oover to his computer. He pushed the big gray button and watched it boot up. He grabbed his mouse and clicked his internet on. He scanned the news page briefly and went to his inbox. He now had a tiny **3 **in the space. Smiling, he clicked the first email from K-Kid55.

_19:05_

_Stan,_

_Look dude, i'm sorry for saying that thing about kissing you, i mean... i dunno what i was thinkin. Please, if your online later, email me back. I'm staying up all night for you. Please reply soon._

_K_

Stan grimaced and blushed slightly. He saw another email and opened it, deleting it because to be honest, he wasn't interested if Cartman was bashing him on myspace. Grinning, he opened his next email.

_01:36_

_Stan I'm really sorry, please forgive me. I'll try to IM you tomorrow okay? Please reply. Good night..._

_K_

Stan smiled slightly and clicked the reply button, just about to type something when he heard his favorite sound...

**_NEER NEER NEER!!!_**

A box popped up and he clicked it, seeing a fresh IM screen in front of him. He clicked his setting to **online **and grinned as he started typing...

_**K-Kid55: **hey you there??_

_**Super_S10: **yes._

_**K-Kid55: **good. did you get my emails?_

_**Super_S10: **yeah i was just about to reply._

_**K-Kid55: **lol do you want me to let you get back to that? :P_

_**Super_S10: **lol thanks but i'm good... about last night..._

_**K-Kid55:** i'm really sorry for saying that... i'm not gonna deny it though. I want to see you. All of you..._

_**Super_S10: **it's okay... don't worry. I was just tired._

_**K-Kid55: **i'm sorry Stan... i was tired today too. i stayed up for you. this ridiculous teacher at my school gave me a detention, along with my other friend... lol_

_**Super_S10: **lol thats funny, i got detention too... Mrs. Garrison is a bitch!_

_**K-Kid55: **Mrs. Garrison? is that your teacher?_

_**Super_S10:** lol yeah. she used to be a man but then she got a sex change when i was in fourth grade. xD she made a much better man..._

_**K-Kid55: **Stan... i love you. I have to tell you something._

_**Super_S10: **? you what?? Tell me._

_**K-Kid55: **I go to South Park High. my name is Kyle..._

_**K-Kid55: **Stan? Stan i'm sorry, please don't go!_

**_Super_S10 appears to be offline!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or an of it's trademarks, characters, etc. Read, review, and enjoy!!

Stan walked slowly down the hall to algebra, darting his head every wich way, paranoid that Kyle was gonna burst outta nowhere and... he wasn't really sure _what _he was so afraid of. Kyle had said he loved him... That made him feel so whole... Kyle had been his best friend forever! He'd been there for him... He'd never thought that Kyle might... hurt him or anything...

"Hey, where you binn you fuckin faggit?" Cartmen said sweetly, and Stan shot him a glare.

"Shut up you fuckin fat ass or i'm gonna kill you." He growled, and Cartmen snickered. He said something else, but Stan tuned him out.

"Alright class, lets settle down..." Mrs. Garrison said, walking over to the chalk board.

"Today we're gonna learn about linear equations. Now can anyone tell me what that is? Anyone?"

Stan raised his hand, spouting out the correct answer. He stood up to go write it on the blackboard and then sat back down.

He spent the rest of class copying down problems in his notebook, dealing with Cartmen's pleading whispers for the correct answers. He ignored him and continued his writing, even though his mind was wandering. He hardly heard the phone ring, or anything else for a while...

"Ow, what the **fuck?!**" Stan yelled, rubbing his arm where Cartmen had punched him.

"Stan, didn't you hear me? I've been calling you for the past thirty seconds!" Mrs. Garrison drawled, and Stan blinked.

"Sorry.... I... I didn't hear you..." He mumbled, his face going red. He stood up and went over to her desk.

"You've been called to the office," she said quietly. "Go now and take your things..."

Stan blinked, shocked. He couldn't imagine what the hell he'd done to get in trouble. With a nod, he stumbled back to his seat, stuffing his text book and notes into his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. He tripped over Cartman's foot and went sprawling to the floor. Ignoring the laughs, he picked himself up and walked out of class, shutting the door behind him. The hall was empty and he breather a sigh of relief, taking a step towards the direction of the office.

"Hey."

Stan spun around and yelped, seeing Kyle. Kyle smiled softly and put a finger to his lips, indicating him to be silent. He looked terrible today, the circles under is eyes were deeper and darker. He looked like he hadn't slept in three days, which Stan reminded himself that he probably hadn't.

"H-hey... I... I have to go to the office." Stan said nervously, biting his lip. Kyle smiled gently and Stan's heart stopped.

"No you don't. Come with me..." He murmured, reaching to take Stan's hand. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"No, I... I got called down to the office." He said seriously, and Kyle's lips twisted into a mocking grin.

"I'm the one that called you out of class." He said pityingly, and Stan stiffened, suddenly tense. Kyle was close... Looking up at him, he could've counted each of Kyle's individual golden eyelashes, or every freckle that dashed across his nose. Six of them. Stan blushed...

Then without warning he was being tugged down the hallway, into the boy's bathroom. Stan whimpered as he was pinned against the sink and glared at. Kyle's nose was inches from his own.

"Why did you log _off_ last night?" He whispered. Stan thought it sounded more like a growl. He twisted around, but Kyle's arms tightened on his wrists, pinning them to the edge of the counter. Stan looked away from his piercing gaze and his eyes grew wet. Kyle blinked and his intensity softened slightly. His grip however, remained firm.

"Answer me!" He said, and this time his voice choked with desperation, he sounded more like the real Kyle. Stan shivered and sniffed. Kyle was the only one who had ener seen him cry before... but now, he didn't wanna show Kyle that he was vulnerable. He had to appear strong...

"I... I logged off because I didn't have anything else to say..." Stan mumbled, and was pleased to find that his voice didn't quiver like his body was... Kyle let his grip slacken for a moment and Stan broke his wrists free.

"You... You didn't?" Kyle said, his strong jaw was betrayed by the hurt in his eyes... Stan winced and averted his gaze yet again.

Kyle took a step back and Stan could breathe again, his fingers trembling. He held in the tears that threatened so precariously in his eyes, and bit his lip. He determined himself to remain strong...

"I know that's not true." He said quietly, and Stan bit his lip. Kyle smirked and pressed on, his fingers twirled in the long orange thread of yarn dangling from the hood on his jacket.

"I... Stan, I don't want you to be afraid of me..." He whispered. Stan didn't move or say anything for a moment, and Kyle pressed on. "Please Stan. I meant what i said. I love you... Part of me always has."

Stan shivered and Kyle took a step towards him. "I... Did you know it was me?" He asked softly, and he was suprised to find his voice was steady.

Kyle blushed. "I... I didn't really know at first... Until you mentioned your friend Kyle." His smirk grew into a look of mockery that pissed Stan off. "You talked about me an awful lot... It made me jealous of myself." He teased. Stan flushed at the gentle look in Kyle's eyes.

"I... I didn't talk about you _that_ much..." he said defensively, looking down at his feet. He watched Kyle's take a step forward again and his body stiffened instinctively. He heard him laugh and he looked up, perplexed.

Kyle was looking more amused rather than angry. Stan blinked and tilted his head slightly to one side, and then before he knew it, Kyle was pressing him back against the sink again.

"You remember what I said to you?" He whispered, and stan's ears pricked. Kyles warm breath made his cheeks grow pink. He was so close... Stan was more occupied by Kyle's body than his words and Kyle snickered, pressing against him. Stan breathed in sharply as he felt Kyle's leg move in between his own...

"About kissing you..." He murmered, and Stan instantly started to wriggle again in protest. Then he was frozen as Kyles lips were on his own. His eyes went wide and he gasped, his lips parting slightly. He felt something hot and warm slide between his lips Kyle's tongue was on his own. He shivered and his body went limp under Kyle's as he fell to the floor.

Stan didn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it's characters, trademarks, blah blah blah. Enjoy!! ^^

Stan opened his eyes to find Kyle hovering over him, his face streaked with tears. His lips formed a tiny smile when he saw that Stan was awake, and he sighed with relief, sitting back. Stan propped himself on his elbows, looking around the room. It was sterile and white, a few posters about Dangerous Drugs tacked haphazardly on the walls. He was lying on a futon/ chair type thing and he groaned.

_Crap... Nurses office... You idiot Kyle! _He thought bitterly, but another glanced at his worried look and unhealthy complexion gave him a stab of guilt. He touched his lips with one finger and smiled slightly, remembering what'd happened...

"How do you feel??" Kyle said softly, extending a hand to feel his forehead. Stan ducked and Kyle winced.

"Fine..." He muttered, biting his lip. He wondered how he'd gotten in here... The nurse wasn't at school on Thursdays-- Had Kyle _carried _him?

"Are you sure your okay?" Kyle said again, still displaying a look of paranoia.

"I said I'm fine...!" Stan snapped, immediately regretting it. Kyle looked away quickly and lowered his gaze. Stan sighed and sat up straighter, still feeling dizzy. "I... I'm okay!" He said softly, just a little sweeter and quieter. Kyle huffed in relief and snickered.

"So.... Why'd you faint? Did I turn you on the much Sweetie?" he teased, and Stan made a face.

"Shut up, Kyle!" he said defensively, crossing his arms over his-- his chest was bare!!

"Holy shit, what the fuck?!?" He said, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Kyle burst into laughter, holding up Stan's deep blue coat between two fingers. Stan looked around for his shirt, his eyebrows furrowed, and his friend pulled it out from under his butt.

"Sorry, i was sitting on it." he said coolly, and Stan growled.

"I've seen you naked before, Stan. Why's it so different now?" He asked softly, his voice slightly mocking, making Stan flush.

"I... You took off my-?!"

"No, i just peeked. Your pants are still on, see?" He interrupted.

Stan nodded, still pissed that he'd been looking at him without him being awake. No-- that he'd been looking at him at all!!

A few minutes passed and Kyle sat there watching him, his hands folded tightly in his lap, fingers clasped. Stan hesitated.

"So... Can i go back to class now?" He mumbled innocently, biting his lip. Kyle nodded and Stan stood shakily. He steadied himself on the wall, his trembling hand grasping feebly at the dry wall. Kyle shook his head and before he knew it, Stan had been scooped up in Kyle's arms and thery were in the hall.

"Put me down!!" Stan whispered furiously, but Kyle just chuckled and walked easily to the Health room, the one class they shared together.

"Please?" Stan tried again, and Kyle shook his head.

"I think i liked you better when you were asleep..." He muttered, and Stan growled.

He finally managed to wriggle his way out of Kyle's arms, but the minute he did he collapsed on the cold floor, hitting his butt with a loud _thwak!_

"Ow..." He whimpered, feeling tears in his eyes. Kyle knelt beside him and stroked a tear from his cheek with his thumb. Stan sniffled and took a deep breath, stumbling to his feet with Kyle's help.

"You okay?" Kyle asked worriedly, and Stan nodded, blushing as he walked past him. Kyle sighed and followed at a slight distance.

_Da na na naa, Da na na naa, Da na na na NAA!_

Stan yelped as his phone emmitted a string of metallic notes and he hurriedly fumbled in his coat pocket for his cell.

"Hello?"

Stan gasped and turned around. Kyle was leering at him, his phone held to his ear.

"Oh, hi Mr. Marsh! No, it's Kyle.. Yeah, he's fine.... I just took him to the nurse's office...... Yeah he's okay. No! i swear, he's fine."

Stan was glaring so hard the look in his eyes had the power to destroy small villages. Kyle just flashed his teeth and continued chatting up his father.

"Yeah, my Dad's fine.... No, i don't have nothing planned......... Sure, I'll just drop by on my way home from school.... Okay, you too. Take care."

Kyle hung up the phone and, ignoring Stan's extended hand, plopped it back in his orange jacket pocket.

"What did he want?" Stan questioned, biting his lip. Kyle smirked.

"He wanted to ask you to get your sister some tampons from the store on your way home." Stan looked mortified.

"I told him that i'd get them," Kyle continued, and then, with the air of someone getting the worst part over, "He said I could stay the night at your house..." Stan's jaw dropped.

"What?!" He exclaimed, and the bell rang, losing Kyle's reply in the midst of the voices of hundreds of students banging their backpacks together and chatting.

"I'll meet you after last period!" Kyle shouted, as he turned to get to his next class.

Stan just watched in horror, getting swept away by the crowd.....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it's characters, trademarks, blah blah blah! Enjoy!! ^^

Stan was pacing anxiously across the hallway, biting his lip. He wrung his hands and straightened his hat compulsively. He was the only one in the hallway apart from Kenny, who was leaning against a locker, drawing a penis on it with a sharpie. Stan shot him a disgusted look and continued his pacing.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Kenny said, his eyes following him. Stan stopped his pacing and leaned back against the wall, the spigot on the drinking fountain digging into his ribs.

"Nothing." He muttered, and Kenny rolled his eyes. He walked over to him and reached behind, pinching him on the ass.

"Damn it Kenny!!" Stan muttered and he smacked his hand away. He glared at him and then gasped as he felt someone's arms around his waist and he looked up, his nose brushing the underside of Kyle's chin.

"Hey, let me go!" He squealed, wriggling around and squirming. Kyle's strong arms just pressed him closer and he finally relaxed, letting his body melt into the crook of Kyle's muscular torso.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle said, and Kenny nodded, his eyebrows raised.

"Um... Why're you holding onto him like that?" He asked and Kyle smirked.

"Heh... Tell you later... Gotta get to the store and help Stan buy tampons." He said, causing Stan to go red and wriggle out of his arms.

"They're for Shelly!" He explained, and Kenny snickered and winked.

"Buy a pregnancy test while your at it, love birds!" He called behind him, and Stan turned even redder. Kyle just smiled and took his hand quickly. He pulled him out the door and laced his fingers with Stan's mittened ones. Stan blinked nervously.

"Aren't your fingers cold?" He asked softly, and Kyle shook his head, raising their hands to his lips and kissing them, making Stan blush and yank his hand back quickly.

"Hello chil'ren!"

Stan and Kyle both whipped around, seeing Chef smiling and waving as he approached them.

"Hey Chef." They said together, and Stan blushed again, taking a small step away from Kyle, not wanting to be too close...

"How's it goin'?" He asked, and the two of them shrugged.

"We're good. Where you headin?" Kyle answered for them, and Chef shook his head, looking down sadly. They noticed he had a large lumpy garbage bag slung over his shoulder, a few deep pink stains were visible on the inside.

"What's in the bag?" Stan asked pointedly, and Kyle nodded to indicate that he wanted to know too.

"Oh don't you worry about it chil'ren. It's nothin Chef can't take care of..." And they watched Chef scurry past them, leaving a lingering smell of rotting flesh.

So they hurried to the store, into it and to the hygeine aisle. Grabbing the first green package they saw, Stan and Kyle hurried quickly to the cashier. They saw a couple of the goth kids there, trying to purchase cigarettes.

"Oh my fricken god, this is sooo lame," said the one with the big nose and curly hair. He was staring frustratedly at the man behind he counter, who was holding up a package of candy cigs.

"Dude, we don't want your friggin conformist cigarettes! I need tobacco, Moron," whined the girl. The cashier just looked dumbfounded as she held up her pipe.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other with a grimace and Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist protectively. Stan tried to wriggle away feebly and Kyle just gripped his fingers onto the fabric of his jacket.

"Oh my god, what are those two doing?"

Stan's eyes flicked to the goth kids, who were lighting up and blowing thin clouds of smoke between their lips. The one with dyed red hair had spoken, his eyes locked on Stan and Kyle.

"Oh is that you Raven?" asked the midget goth, squinting. The other goth kids murmered in agreement.

"H-hey guys..." Stan said nervously, as Kyle twined his fingers with his.

Their eyes simmered down to the two's hands and stayed there as Stan felt a little dizzy. He pressed hard into Kyle's side for support. He couldn't pass out now... Not no-. in the middle of the store with his gay friend, a box of tampons, and four goth kids!!

"So whatcha guys doinn?" Asked the midget, eyeing the tampons. Stan felt even weaker and Kyle kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"For Stanni's sister. She needed them." He replied casually, and Stan was thankful that he was strong enough for the both of them... There was an awkward moment as the seperate groups eyed each other. The goth's had grown up. The girl was lanky and tall now, her lips pierced in several places, as were the midget's, who was slightly bigger now. The curly haired goth looked practically identical, but older, (Stan reminded himself that he probably had his license now,) although to Stan he looked remarkably attractive. The one with red in his hair looked older and more relaxed, smirking at the two holding hands.

"Are you guys dating?" Asked the girl bluntly, and Stan immediately started blushing and protesting, but his words were drown out by Kyle's firm **'Yes.'**

Stan quieted down and the goth's just stared for a moment, puffing the smoke.

"Um... So you guys are fags," said curly hair. He cracked a tiny grin and popped out headphones, cranking up the silver iPod clipped to his black jean pocket. Some moaning music came on and the girl's lips moved to the incoherent lyrics. The boy with red dyed hair smiled at Stan and Kyle and grasped hands with the midget.

"So are we." He said, and just like that, they were all outed, an unspoken contract between the jew, the queer, and the chain smoking goth group.

Once out of the store, the goth's tramped away to get into a beat up car, which curly hair got behind the wheel. Stan watched the girl pop in a CD and loud throbbing bass music rocked the car as they sped off.

"Great. Now they think we're dating." Stan muttered, turning away from him angrily, about to walk off. He was furious with him! How could he have just told them that?! It wasn't fair!!

"Stan wait a minute-" And suddenly a strong hand gripped his elbow and tugged him back, where he crashed into Kyle's body. And then Kyle's lips were on his and they crushed him, making him bend back into a dip, as Kyle grew more intense with the kissing. After a moment of this they broke apart, where Kyle panted and licked his lips as Stan sputtered and wiped his mouth, demanding an explenation.

"Stan...?" He looked at him and blinked, biting his lip. Kyle was on his knees and he whimpered. The sunset hit his orange jacket, igniting it into bright flames. He was holding Stan's hand gently and was gazing up at his face, looking amazingly romantic.

"Stan, I love you... Will you please go out with me? I won't do anything you don't want. I will love and cherish you and protect you as though you were my life. Please go out with me Stan... Please?"

Stan was speechless and he opened in closed his mouth in a stupor. Kyle's eyes tightened with threats of sadness and his grip slackened on Stan's hand, releasing it and swinging down to his side in dismay.

"I... I... Stan... I'm sorry..." He whispered, biting his lip and looking down. Stan still couldn't look at him and Kyle hung his head. The cars swarmed around them and the birds chirupped and whistled. This was all white noise to Stan, but to Kyle it was bursting and pounding in his ears...

Then Stan tilted his chin up, and pressed his lips to Kyle's. His eyes widened and he gasped, kissing him back roughly and passionately, taking control of Stan's meager and gentle kiss...

"Yes... Kyle, i'll go out with you..." He whispered, and Kyle crushed him to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. And probably never will. Heh... Please review!

"Dad? We're back." Stan called, walking through the door and struggling to get his boots off, which had snow crunched into the bottoms. Kyle was carrying the bag from the grocery store, hanging his coat up in the closet and taking off his hat. Stan tried not to look at him, or the very visible muscles that you could see through his shirt... Not thst he was looking!!

"Shtan? Shtan where are you?" He heard his sister calling him and he sighed softly, taking the bag from Kyle and walking down the hall to Shelly's room. He knocked on the door and pushed it open, setting the bag down on the floor.

"There Shell," He mumbled, closing the door behind him. No suprise, but he didn't recieve a thank you...

He tramped up the stairs to his room, where Kyle was lying on the bed, game controller in hand. Stan blushed with relief. Maybe things weren't gonna be so weird after all...

He took up the other controller and the spent the better part of a half hour playing Halo 3 and eating Cheetos. Finally when they got bored with that, they laid back on the bed, Kyle holding Stan in a gentle way, his head resting on his chest.

"I love you Stan..." He whispered, and he flushed, adjusting his position to look at him.

"You say that an awful lot," he said quietly, and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"It's true though... I'm in love with you Stan." He dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead, making Stan's heart stop. He wasn't really sure how he felt about going out with Kyle... He liked this part for sure, lying alone with him in bed, being cuddled and kissed... And he hoped Kyle liked it too...

"I'm glad..." He murmered, and Stan giggled in a very unlike him way. Kyle snickered.

"Your so cute..." he whispered affectionately.

"Hey! I am not! I may look small, but I bet I could overpowe-"

Then suddenly he was on his back, and Kyle was hovering over him, pinning him against the mattress. Stan let out a soft whimper as he felt Kyle's palms press hard into his biceps, making him breathe harder and shakier. He shivered slightly, closing his eyes. He knew if he wanted to, Kyle could rape him right here and there. But then he felt a soft brush of lips on his neck and he opened his eyes weakly, seeing a splash of ginger hair. He released all his breath as Kyle rolled off him.

"You were saying?" He said teasingly, grinning at him. Stan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on Kyle. He didn't wanna admit it, but... He was sorta afraid of him...

"I keep telling you that I won't do anything you don't want me to. But you don't tust me..." He heard Kyle's soft voice in his ear and felt hot breath on his cheek.

"I... I do trust you, Kyle... It's just..." He paused, biting his lip and looking away from him quickly. Kyle waited for him to finish and Stan couldn't find a way out of it.

"I'm scared to... Tell people," he whispered, and Kyle's face relaxed visibly and he saw his muscles loosen.

"Thank god..." He whispered, and Stan blinked, confused.

"I thought it was me," he explained, "that you were... I dunno, just doing this to be nice or something." he said weakly. Stan couldn't understand and he didn't try to, just nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep on him.

Apparently cuddling was a regular thing when you were dating. Weeks passed and they managed to hide the fact they were a couple from everyone except Kenny, who wouldn't have told anyways. According to him, the entire school had been waiting for those two to hook up for years! This wouldn't be a suprise to them. But Kyle remained firm that they weren't ready to tell yet, which Stan was thankful for...

So Kyle still waited for Stan after class, (like always) and walked him home, (like always) and spent the night, (like always) and stuck up for him, (need I say it again?) The only thing that changed was the frequent bathroom breaks during classes to sneak a quick make-out session in the janitors closet. Stan was starting to get used to having This cute little secret...

"Hey, you want some more Coke?"

Stan glanced over at his boyfriend of 1 month. He was holding one x-box controller, and an empty soda can.

"Naw, i'm good. But... can we talk anout something?" He said softly, and Kyle's expression darkened as he paused the game.

"Yes but first i need to show you something." He said quietly, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Stan tilted his head and stared curiously at it as he unfolded it slowly. There were a few stains on it and Stan snickered.

"This is from Kenny... He asked me today how you were in bed... I told him we weren't doing it yet. So then he gave me this." His voice turned to supressed laughter as he turned the paper to Stan's view. At the top in clumsy scrawl, was _Sex Instruksins._ Stan let out a soft laugh and Kyle smirked, clearing his throat loudly before reading:

"Step one, take your clothes off-- jesus someone needs to teach that boy to spell... Step two, touch him till he gets all wet... step three-- I'm gonna skip this one... Step four, insert penis-- what the fuck?! It's like i'm reading an instruction manual!!" Kyle's face was red, but he was chuckling appreciatively as he refolded the note and tucked it in his pocket. Stan was giggling along with him, but his head felt sorta light and dizzy...

He looked at him in embarrassment and then was Kyle sitting to him, his hand on Stan's thigh. A blush crept up his collar and he cleared his throat girlishly as Kyle's hand roamed higher. He shivered as he felt his cold fingers loop under the waistband of his boxers and give them a sharp tug.

* * *

Stan was naked...

_ring ring..._

Kyle was panting and sucking on Stan's fingers, on top of him...

_ring ring..._

Stan tilted his head back and whimpered, arching his back as he felt Kyle's lips kiss his bare stomach...

_ring ring_

Kyle shuddered as Stan's inexperienced tounge touched him...

_ring ring..._

An hour later they were sitting naked on the floor of Stan's bedroom, their bodies intertwined so tightly it was impossible to tell who's limbs were whose until you tried to move. Stan had his head resting on Kyle's shoulder, breathing steadily, every once in awhile letting out a soft whimper or shuddering sigh. Kyle was running his fingers through Stan's long black hair, smiling to himself as Stan slept. He'd finally--_finally _made love to him... It was the most amazing experience of his life... he wanted to do it again and again, but poor Stan's little virgin body could hardly cope with one...

Then he heard crashing footsteps on the stairs, and his ears pricked. Jumping to his senses out of his love-drugged state, he quickly gathered their boxers and pulled his on clumsily around stan's body.

"Stan... Stan, wake up..." He whispered desperately, and Stan's eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"...hnn...?" He mumbled, trying to snuggle his body closer to his lover.

"No Stan, your mom!" He whispered, and Stan groaned softly. The footsteps had paused at the sound of the groan, but were now nearing the top of the stairs...

Stan seemed to gather himself, his eyes closed as Kyle dressed him in his cute little boxers and laid him down on his bed, pulling the covers over him. Kyle dove for his jacket as the door knob turned and he just barely had time to grab his cell phone out before the door burst open, revealing a furious body of rage.

"Get the hell away from my son!"

Please review this chapter, and tell me what you wanna see next!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it's trademarks, characters, blah blah blah! Enjoy!! ^^

Side Note: Okay, so i know you guys were concerned with his mother walking in, but i didn't say it was his mom, Kyle did!! If you acutely remember, I didn't specify which parent was walking in! xD enjoy!!

* * *

Kyle glanced up weakly and smiled at Stan's father in confusion. He was breathing heavily and was seriously red in the face.

"What? Oh, hi Mr. Marsh," he said quietly, pretending to text on his phone. He was covered in sweat and, his body glazed with Stan...

"What did you do up here?!" Randy yelled, and Stan stirred feebly in his sleep, whimpering at the noise. Kyle bit his lip, pretending to be confused. That only seemed to make him angrier...

"I just got a call from Kenny, asking if you'd banged Stanley yet!!"

Kyle gasped and his eyes widened, making Randy growl, taking that as confirmation. He stomped the two steps over to Kyle and yanked him up by the arm. He let out a soft yelp, making Stan roll over and groan.

"I don't want you near my son, ever again!" he yelled, and Kyle shut his eyes tightly, digging his nails into his palms. He hung his head and went limp easily. Randy dropped him.

"I... I understand... But you don't... I-I love him..." He whispered, looking up at him desperately. He held up his arms in defeat, slowly rising to his knees, then to his feet. He set his jaw and glared defiantly into the older man's face. Randy seemed to waver, caught half-way between strangling him, and screaming in anguish.

"Randy? Randy, what're you doing?!" Stan's mother stormed into the tiny bedroom, in her nightgown. Kyle sighed with relief... Sharon would understand!!

"Sharon, Kyle has been fucking our son!" he yelled, and Kyle saw Stan's eyelids flutter, then flick open. And then his little usagi had jumped in front of him, throwing his arms around Kyle and hugging him so that his arms might snap off. Randy's mouth fell open, as did Sharon's.

"Please don't hurt Kyle... Please..." He whispered, his face buried in his lovers chest. Kyle winced, wishing he could kiss and reassure him, tell him it'll all be okay... But he had a funny feeling that if he did, someonene's hands would be wrapped around his throat.

Kyle was then dragged out of the room by Stan's mother, while Stan was pulled away by Randy, Kyle struggled, but Sharon whispered that it would be okay. He had no choice to believe her, so he went limp, allowing himself to be dragged into the living room. She sat him down on the couch. Kyle studied his hands in shame...

_Minutes passed where Kyle concenterated on the silence..._

_How long had it been? Was Stan okay?_

_He was getting worried... _

_What if Sharon had brought him down here so Randy could do something to Stan!??!_

_NO!!!_

"How long?"

He looked up quickly, seeing her gaze had come to rest on him. He hesitated.

"A month."

She just nodded, then bit her lip. "Please tell me everything..." she whispered.

Kyle just stared at her stupidly, a muscle in his jaw twitching slightly.

"I've always loved him, Mrs. Marsh. You know that better than anyone. I... I just didn't realize the extent of my feelings until... recently. At first Stan was cautious, but... I know he loves me back..." he whispered, the first time he'd openly admitted that to anyone. His heart felt to big for his chest, like it might swell and explode inside of him... He saw her nod and he continued.

"Nobody except Kenny knows... We weren't ready to tell yet, well... Stan wasn't-- that is... He's just uncertain. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I couldn't be prouder of him... And ab-about last night... It was our first time..." he finished weakly. He had been staring at the floor, but now ventured a glance up at her. She had tears in her eyes and he gasped. "Did-did I make you cry?!" He breathed, and she shook her head slowly.

"It's... I've always known you two were... But... I'm just... so happy... Stan has been distancing himself from us in the past few years, but just lately he's been happier... I didn't know what to credit it to, but now I know... _Your_ what makes him so happy, Kyle..."

He stared at her and then managed a small smile. "Thank you..." He whispered, and she gave him a hug that he returned greatfully. Then came the important question...

"Are... Are you going to tell my parents?" He mumbled, and she laughed.

"Shelia? Heavens no!" he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, hugging her tighter.

"Kyle, please don't worry about Randy. I'll take care of him..."she said quietly, and Kyle nodded thankfully. He pulled away, blushing.

"So, can I see Stan now?" He asked nervously, and she nodded, going upstairs and returning a few minutes later with a blushing and anxious Stan. Seeing his baby, he ran to him and gathered him tightly in his arms, whispering in his ear. Stan tentatively put his arms around him and leaned in to him. Sharon smiled and left to talk to her husband, leaving Stan and Ktle alone on the couch.

"D-did I do... good?" he whispered, and Kyle's smile widened. He pulled him closer into his arms and Stan snuggled there cutely.

"Stan, you... It felt so amazing I can't even... I loved it, you... You have no idea how much I wanted to do that..." He whispered, and Stan purred...

He nuzzled closer to him and Kyle breathed him in, sighing with happiness. He felt so warm and soft in his arms... It made him want to do it all over again...!

He was hardly aware of how much time passed, but awhile later he heard a door click closed and carpeted footsteps on the stairs. He glanced up as Shelly tramped into the kitchen, yawning and emerging a few seconds later with a glass of water. She looked over to them and then burst into laughter.

"Ohmehgodsh, Shtan and Kyle are togejher??!" she giggled, and Kyle's grip tightened on him. He turned pointedly away from her and she shook her head, smirking as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to them. Stan was breathing slow and deep in Kyle's arms, a pattern he recognized as sleep. He moved the hair from his face gently and Shelly snickered. He glared at her.

"Do you mind?"

"No, I'm just waiting for an answer. Are you guys together or not?"

"......... Yes..."

Shelly burst into a loud bark of a laugh and Kyle growled softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Stan. She got up and said something that made him wanna kill her... But she left before he could.

Stan opened his eyes blearily, and smiled weakly at him. Kyle smirked and kissed Stan, holding him tighter. He was seriously almost crrushing him... but not really. ^^

* * *

Love it? Hate it? xD lols please review.. the more reviews i get the sooner i'll update!! preettty please review?? tell me what you wanna see!!


End file.
